Return Of Li
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Ok. This is my first fic. No flames. I've gotten one and I don't like it. Li returns. That's all you get. READ! Currently Discontinued. If Anyone Would Like To Continue It, Message Me
1. Return

It was dark, dark and rainy. She looked coldly out the window thinking to herself. "Sakura if you keep looking that way, your never going to get any boys. Your face will freeze that way." Her friend said from behind her. "I don't care. The only one I want is gone." She stated. "He'll be back." "How can you be so sure?! I know he said he'd be back. that was 4 years ago!" "Well, I E-mailed him." Sakura quickly turned around. "How long?" "The whole time." "MADISON! You mean to tell me that you've been talking to the person I LOVE, and haven't told me!?" "Yep." Sakura walked over to the sofa and plopped down. "So, what did he say?" "Soon." was all Madison said and then walked out of the room. He's coming back? The word echoed through her mind Soon. she looked at the clock. 9 PM. I need to go to bed. I have a test tomorrow.  
The next morning before Classes  
Sakura sat at her and her friends usual spot. This particular morning Sakura wasn't herself. She kept thinking about Li and when he would return. she was semi-paying attention. Rita was saying something about her new clothes when Sakura's head shot straight up. "Saku-Chan? What's wrong?" Chelsea asked. "The aura....It feels like Li." Sakura said grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She ran towards the aura thinking, PLEASE be Li.  
At the same time a familiar chestnut haired boy was walking with his group to the place where the girls where. It was at that time he saw the most beautiful angel. She was running towards him. She stopped about a foot away and stared. "SAKURA!" Li said smiling. "Li" She yelled running across the rest and throwing her arms around his neck. Li could feel her tears on his neck. "Please let this be real." she said, clinging to him for her life. "I'm here Sakura, don't worry." All of a sudden a voice came from behind, "DAMMIT! You mean I missed it?!" Sakura released Li and turned around. "YOU KNEW?!?!?" "Yep." "I'm going to KILL you Madison!" Sakura ran at Madison and tackled her to the ground, making the camera fall out of her hands. About a minute later Eli spoke up, "Maybe we should help her." There was a pause and then everyone said "NAH."  
About 10 minutes till the bell rang Li pulled Sakura off of Madison. "Lets go." Sakura took Li's hand and they walked into the building. Eli helped Madison up and followed after the group 'leader' When they walked into the huge school Li was amazed. "Whats wrong Li, not as big in Hong Kong?" Eli said. Li simply shook his head. Li knew his way around even though this was his first time in the school. "So Li, have locker number do you have?" Sakura asked. "966" He replied. "Thats right next to mine!" she said. Li simply smiled. This would be a fun year after all. Madison's locker was under Sakuras and Eli was under Li. "Oh great I get to be right under Li." Eli said sarcastically. "Watch it Eli, or I'll step on you." Li said glaring down at Eli. Li grabbed his books out of his locker and waited for Sakura. when she was done they compared schedules. Everyone had the same thing. "Cool, just like in Elementary school." Madison said. They walked to their first class with Sakura and Li in the lead. 


	2. Pizza,Boys and Surprises

Disclaimer!!!-I do not own CCS! I wish I did but I don't! I forgot it in my last chappy I know! I'm SORRY! Please dun sue me!!  
  
****chapter 2- Pizza, boys and surprises****  
  
It was at this time Li noticed Sakuras clothes. She was wearing a Black Spaghetti strapped tanktop with a denim jacket and hiphuggers. She was also wearing black platforms. Sakura was doing the exact same thing. Li was wearing a black muscle shirt, that showed EVERY muscle on his chest. He also had a denim jacket and Levi Jeans. He was wearing regular tennis shoes. They walked into the class, which was Sakuras best subject. JAPANESE.  
"Well, Mister Showron, how nice to have you back." Mister Terada said. "Thanks." He said. "Its good to be back." "But please, release Miss Avalon's hand." Li looked down and blushed. Sakura let go of Li's hand and took her seat at the back of class. The rest of the girls sat one row infront of her. Li sat beside Sakura and the boys took their places beside the girls. (The order is Madison, Eli, Chelsea, Zachary, Rita) Class soon began and was boring as ever. Sakura warned Li about the school lunch. "But we can always go out to eat if we have cars." "Thats good. I have a car." "Me too. What type of car do you have?" "I have a black Lamborghini." "Wow. I have a dark blue one." The lunch bell rang and the girls walked out to the cars. Madison had red a Mercedes Bins and Eli had a Silver Mercedes Bins. "Yo Sakura. Can I drive your car? Then you can ride with Li." "Sure Madison. Only I was kinda hoping for Sakura to drive..." Eli then spoke up "Then I'll drive your car Li and Madison can ride with me." "Scratch my car and die!" "Yeah , yeah." After they were all in their cars they took of towards Pizza Hut.  
All the people looked at the group like they were movie stars. They sat down and ordered. (Stuffed Crust of course) pepperoni, Cheese, Sausage and one with everything EXCEPT anchovies. Their food came and they talked and laughed and other stuff. When it was time to go back to school they walked out to their cars and drove back. Sakura looked over at Li while they were driving, "Li I missed you so much." Li pulled her over to him, "and I missed you Sakura." He kissed her forehead.  
* 2 weeks later *  
The girls were waiting at their usual spot waiting for the boys. Sakura was sitting in her tree when she felt Li's aura. Li came up and sat by Sakura. "Hello sexy." He said. "Hey." She kissed him and he put his arm around her waist. Eli came up behind Madison and put his arms around her waist, "Hello beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hello yourself." He sat beside her and she put her head on his shoulder. Zachary had picked up Chelsea so he was already there. "So what's this big surprise for today Sakura? I know you and Madison know." Eli said. "Madison's not telling." "Neither am I." she replied. "Chelsea...you know too don't you. You and Rita both." The girls looked at Eli and nodded. Sakura jumped down from the tree. "You'll give have to be surprised." She motioned to the girls and they walked off. "What is with them? Where are they going?" Zachary said. Li shrugged. --------THE END! NOT! I can't just stop astory there that would SUCK! Sry for the cliff hanger.....NO IM NOT! Anyways please R&R ! I need to know what you WANT to happen! I need at least 20 reviews or I won't post ANYMORE! THATS IT! NADA! FINETO! Got it!!! Good. Sry.....happy thoughts! . Please no flames...----------- 


	3. Heaven and StarWind

*Sigh* once again! DISCLAMIER! I do not own CCS! I wish but I don't!I do own the plot of this story and any other things that are not CCS or CLAMP!  
  
*****Chapter 3- Heaven *****  
  
* 4 hours later *  
The girls hadn't shown up for ANY of the classes. They had been excused too. Soon the classes were told to enter the gym. The boys had reserved seats for some reason.  
* Backstage *  
"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Sakura said putting her hair up. "You should be, you have the main part." Rita said. "Yeah." Madison and Chelsea agreed. the girls were wearing matching outfits. Shimmery black T-shirts and faded hiphuggers. "Madison, these are great clothes." Rita said. "I envy Sakura for getting to wear them for so long." "I don't" Sakura said softly. Rita giggled. The girls took their places and motioned for the curtain to come up. The MASTER OF CEREMONIES said "And now a special treat. The band you ALL love and stole our hearts last year at the compeition -Star Wind!!!-" A roar of cheers sounded. "Hello. We've decided to do a concert for you today. This is why you are in the gym. It's kinda like a school dance." Madison said. The music started up and Sakura began to sing. "Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in Heaven. And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see. We're in Heaven." A dance type beat came on and she sang more. "Oh, thinking about our younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free. Now, nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before. But, that's over now. You keep me coming back for more. Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in Heaven. And love is all that I Need. And I found it there in your Heart. It isn't too hard to See. We're in Heaven. Oh, once in your life you find someone. He will turn your world around. Pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I can say. But, just hold me now 'Cause our love will light the way. Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in Heaven. And love is all that I Need. And I found it there in your Heart. It isn't too hard to See. We're in Heaven. I've been waiting for someone. Someday(Something?) to arrive. Love to come along. Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad. I'll be standing there by you. Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in Heaven. And love is all that I Need. And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see. We're in Heaven. We're in heaven." The roar of cheers grew louder and the girls smiled. They looked over at the boys, they were stunned. Especially Li. I didn't know Sakura could sing, let alone had a band. Wow, she sings like an angel too. Li walked onto the stage where Sakura was. The girls were surprised by this. He took Sakura in his arms, "I love you Sakura Avalon." Before she could answer she kissed her. It was a deep, soul searing kiss that could only come from true love. She put her arms around his neck ,deepening the kiss. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Madison, of course, was taping the whole thing. Sakura and Li broke the kiss for breath and Sakura whispered, "I love you too Li. I have since...forever." The gym had fallen silent and heard the whole thing through Sakuras mic. There was soon an "AWW." heard through the whole gym. The Master of Ceremonies came out with a stereo system. "Maybe this will help. So you guys don't have to perform anymore and Sakura can be with Li." The girls thanked him and walked off the stage. Sakura with Li's arm around her waist. After school they all walked to their house. Sakura had moved out because her father was always on expedition and Tori had went off to college. The boys lived there because they wanted to. Li had a room next to Sakuras. It was a 3 story mansion. It was complete with everything and had over 100 rooms. They messed around in the arcade for awhile. Soon it was 10 PM.  
  
----------I know I know...that was kinda sucky but hey! I had school! It wasn't MY fault I was so tired! I do not own HEAVEN it is the CANDLE LIGHT REMIX from DJ Sammy! i love that song and i figured that Sakura would look cool doing it. I know she's not the singer MADISON is but ITS MY STORY AND I THINK SAKURA SHOULD SING! . ONCE AGAIN! Think HAPPY thoughts! R&R!------ -------- 


End file.
